


i'll take that knife (for you)

by bangtrashsyd



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: first work for infinite, i'm sorry if the characterization is a little off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtrashsyd/pseuds/bangtrashsyd
Summary: Sungjong is hurt, and it's all Myungsoo's fault.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got into Infinite after The Eye came out and watched the past six years of reality TV and comebacks for the past three days. I do not regret.

Myungsoo honestly does not see it coming.

The day starts out calmly enough, with him rolling over in his bed. The dark room is a little quiet (of course it would be) for his comfort, but he pads to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. the living room is in a mess and the other members are passed out all over his living room. He grins, then turns back to the coffee maker. His elbow catches on a bowl left on the very edge of the counter. it crashes to the ground, and Sungyeol stirs at the ruckus. He glances up bleary eyed and makes no move to sit up. Myungsoo grabs what's left of the bowl with a piece of cloth and throws the lot in the bin.

Sunggyu grunts in his sleep and Woohyun has sat up, arms stretching above him. Sungyeol folds his blanket. Dongwoo is snoring away, face turned into the couch. Howon is spread out over Myungsoo's favourite rug. Sungjong, however, is nowhere to be seen. Myungsoo checks the toilet, the yard and even the spare room, but he's nowhere to be found. He eventually finds the younger in his bed, and he chuckles at the younger's sleepwalking habit. Sungjong's blonde hair is spread out in a halo on his pillow. Myungsoo settles gently on the side of his bed, observing him. In the darkness, Sungjong looks so small, jawline prominent in the way his head is turned against the sheets. His cheeks look a little sunken, fingers long and skinny where they are curled up on his face. Myungsoo likes this time of the day, when Sungjong is dead from the world. Innocence and purity. Myungsoo shakes his head to clear his thoughts, a little scrambled.

"Jong-ah." Myungsoo taps Sungjong's cheek and the younger turns his head the other way, mumbling something. Myungsoo tilts his chin back to face him, leaning forward to hear what the younger is saying. Songjong's clean, delicate smell makes him grin. The younger's eyes open slowly as he stretches, exposing a strip of pale flesh across his stomach. Myungsoo can practically count his eyelashes.

"Morning, hyung." Sungjong mumbles and props himself up. "How did I get here?"

"I carried you here," Myungsoo bluffs. "You were lying on the table, that isn't good for your back."

"Huh." Songjong grins, then gets off the bed. "You got extra toothbrushes, right hyung?"

"Yours is in the cupboard above the sink." Myungsoo calls out. "Don't mix yours with Howon's."

Myungsoo flips the light switch and opens up the curtains. A quick look at the clock tells him it's about 5 in the morning. Good time, since Jungwook will pick them up at six thirty.

 

"You're not eating?" Howon asks Sungjong worriedly and Myungsoo does not miss the look Sunggyu and Dongwoo share.

"Apple." Sungjong holds it up.

"That's hardly a sound breakfast, Jongie." Sungyeol protests and Sungjong laughs, playing it off. Myungsoo glances down in his bowl of cereal, appetite dissolving. He pushes it towards Sungjong's direction.

"My house, my rules." He says quietly and takes the apple from him. Sungjong rolls his eyes and Howon grins at Myungsoo, shoving the spoon into Sungjong's hand. 

"Eat up, maknae." Sunggyu teases. "You look so skinny I feel like I can break you in half."

"Let's see who's breaking who, hyung." Sungjong retorts, fire in his eyes, but he takes the spoon. Myungsoo releases the breath he did not realise he was holding. 

 

It all happens so fast Myungsoo is stunned.

He was greeting fans on the way, before Sungjong is in front of him and pushing him away. Myungsoo regains his footing and looks up just in time to see the blade scrape across Sungjong's cheek, then the arm he brings up to defend himself. Sungjong whirls and collapses, dropping to the ground. Myungsoo grabs him and glares at the girl, who looks accomplished. Screams fill the air as a wave of fans descend on her. She looks so young, Myungsoo thinks. Sungjong lets out a small whimper and Myungsoo glances down at him in worry. 

"Hyung!" Myungsoo screams for help and Sunggyu appears on scene, looking as calm and collected as ever. Myungsoo is frantic, dabbing away at the cut with his sleeve, but the bleeding does not stop. Sunggyu calls for an ambulance and Myungsoo feels hands on his back, pulling him away. 

"Shit, he's going into shock." Howon categorises quickly, and Myungsoo is terrified. Dongwoo grabs Myungsoo and presses his head into his chest. Myungsoo cannot stop shaking, the image of Sungjong covered in blood ingrained into his mind. 

"Myungsoo, breathe." Dongwoo is saying and Myungsoo hears his heartbeat, steady against his ears. He breaks away from him and drops to his knees next to Sungjong.

"Sungjong." Everything is blurred, and his voice comes out as a plea. "Sungjong-ah."

"Hyung." Sungjong grins up at him, eyes focused on the left of his head. "'M okay."

Sungyeol and Woohyun have to physically pull Myungsoo away when the ambulance arrives. Myungsoo has never felt so helpless as he stares at the doors that close behind Sungjong's body.

 

Myungsoo withdraws into himself.

Sungjong had known what was going to happen. He saw the knife, saw the crazed look in the girl's eyes. And he had stood in front of Myungsoo anyway, took the knife for him. Myungsoo bangs his head against the empty seat in front of him. Sungjong. Their youngest, Sungjong. Sungjong with his innocence and playful wickedness. 

"Soo, stop." Sungyeol is grabbing him and Myungsoo wants to run away, want to see Sungjong  _now._ Sungyeol wraps him up in a hug and lets him press his chin into the crook of his shoulder.

"He'll be okay." Sungyeol is patting his head. "He'll be okay, Soo-ya."

The sentiment is touching. If only Sungyeol didn't sound like he was convincing himself as well.

 

Sungjong wakes up after surgery, the bandage on his cheek a stark white against his already pale skin. His arm is bandaged up. They needed to sew 7 stitches for the cheek, and 38 for his arm. The doctor said Sungjong lost too much blood because he was underweight. Myungsoo rests his chin on Sungjong's open palm. The other members went home to grab a change of clothes. Their stage on M Countdown has been cancelled, and so has the other stages for the week. Sunggyu had screamed at the management for a few hours, then Howon went in with a dangerous look in his eye, before the decision was made. Honestly, if Sunggyu or Howon was made the President of Woolim in 20 years, Myungsoo wouldn't be surprised. 

He turns on the television, but the first thing he sees is the headline:  _INFINITE Lee Sungjong severely injured after defending fellow member-_

He turns it off.

 

Myungsoo is aware that his eyes are drooping. Sungjong hasn't awoken yet, and the IV drip on the back of his palm makes his skin look translucent.

"Hyung." Myungsoo glances up with bloodshot eyes to see Sungjong looking at him.

"Jong!" Myungsoo darts up. "I should call the doctor-"

"Come here, hyung." Sungjong says. Wise, clever Sungjong, who knows what Myungsoo needs. Even in this situation, he still thinks of others before himself. Myungsoo doesn't resist the temptation.

He raises the cot and hugs Sungjong, making sure not to touch his arm. He presses his chin into Sungjong's other cheek. Sungjong strokes Myungsoo's fringe, and Myungsoo flinches away.

"Why did you do it?" Sungjong knows what he's talking about.

"You're my hyung." Sungjong replies simply. "And we're INFINITE, we do things for each other."

"Yes." Myungsoo feels far away. "We're INFINITE."

He feels a little lost, but Sungjong is here, and he's fine. That's all he needs.

 

 

 


End file.
